


Don't Let Me Fall

by goodlookin



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Flirting, I needed more dianetti au, Minor language kink, Mutual Masturbation, Professors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlookin/pseuds/goodlookin
Summary: Rosa is a window-washer with a fear of falling. Not heights - there is a difference.Gina is the lesbian professor we all wish we had. She likes to live on the edge, ironically.





	1. Chapter 1

She wasn’t afraid of heights. She was afraid of falling.

It was an important differentiation, especially in her profession.

The view from the side of a high rise weren’t the only views Rosa enjoyed as a window cleaner. While she was an extremely private person, she was secretly quite nosy and loved to people watch. She regularly sat in on board meetings and the occasional courthouse wedding. 

It was August when she was tasked with clean the windows of Columbia University before the new term started. Just driving into the campus brought back memories for Rosa, having dropped out of any sort of school long ago. When she had applied to her current occupation she had received quite a few looks for her partial medical and business degrees, and didn't have a real explanation of her over-qualifications.

She just got bored easily. 

After narrowly avoiding a collision with a group of touring students, she pulled into the parking lot in front of the International Affairs building. Jake helped her set up the rig and other equipment and then left for another part of campus. 

Before beginning though, Rosa needed a coffee. She figured there must be a cafe nearby and after a glance around she spotted a cozy looking place across the street, and jogged over. 

She joined the line behind a red-haired woman. Rosa couldn’t help but notice the woman wore a very fitted navy blue suit and a polka dotted tie.  _ If I had had a dyke professor like this I might’ve stayed in school. _

The woman noticed her admiring the tailoring of her suit and smirked. “Like something you see?”

Rosa stammered - she had never been called out quite like that. “Uh, sorry. I like your suit.”

Now that she was facing her head on, Rosa could see it wasn’t dots on the tie but small roses. 

“I’m Gina,” she grinned, sticking her hand out. “And thank you.” 

“I’m Rosa. Are- are you a student?”

Gina laughed softly. “No, I’m a prof. And you?”

Rosa suddenly felt embarrassed in her green jumpsuit. “I’m a window washer. I was just stopping here before I started.”

Gina sensed her embarrassment and eyed her up and down. “Love me a woman in a uniform.”

Before Rosa could respond, they had reached the counter. Gina flipped her hair, turning to her again. “What do you want? It’s on me.”

“Americano is fine. Thank you, you really don’t have to.”

“Of course I do!” She taps her card and they step to the side. “So window-washing! Tell me the secret perks. How much porn do you see people watching every day?”

Rosa threw her head back, laughing. “Exactly the amount you expect. What do you teach?”

“Political sciences mostly. A lot of first year courses.”

“I imagine that can be rough.”

“You have no idea. This is my third year in a permanent position and these kids are, well, idiots.”

The barista handed them their coffees and the two walked out. Rosa held open the door, letting Gina duck under her arm. 

“I’m supposed to be editing syllabus, but I wonder if you want a tour of campus instead.” Gina fluttered her big blue eyes up at the other woman, a cheeky smile on her face. 

“I should get to work,” Rosa admitted. Of course she wanted a tour, she could listen to her talk about anything. There was something so irresistible about her voice.

Gina looked down briefly. “That’s alright, maybe I’ll see you around here.”

Rosa smiled. “I’m sure you will. It was nice to meet you. And thanks for the coffee.”

Gina threw a “Anytime!” over her shoulder as she ran across the street. Rosa headed for her truck to grab a hair tie. 

 

When Rosa had started this job, Jake had told her that technically, if it wasn’t causing a disturbance they were allowed to play music aloud. 

Well, the words he had used were “We aren’t  _ not _ allowed to.” which was good enough for her.

It was an empty campus. Most students doing summer classes had gone home and teachers weren’t easily annoyed. So Rosa unplugged her headphones from her phone and plugged it into the speaker Jake had secured to the platform. What did she feel like today?

She chose grandson from her artists and hit shuffle. Rosa slowly rose to the second floor and began washing. 

Six hours later she was on the sixth floor and fading fast. She only needed to finish this level and she could head home for the day. She was far enough up that she felt comfortable listening to Broadway tunes. She had come across a handful of TA’s making copies and one professor napping in his office. It wasn’t until she came to the last four windows, representing a new office, that she was shocked at what she saw.

Gina was sitting criss-cross on a small couch in the corner. Though her desk was clean and ready to use, papers were strewn about her in some form of organization on the couch, and on the coffee table that was in front of her. Three old editions of a textbook were stacked on top of each other, with the current edition open on top. 

Rosa couldn’t believe it. 

Gina couldn’t either, who had realized she was being watched (again). She put her hands out in a confused motion, but then picked up a notepad next to her. It took a moment for her to write, but then she held it up so Rosa could read it.

 

_ Girls have been obsessed with me before, but this has reached new heights. _

 

She wiggled her eyebrows at her own pun.

Rosa rolled her eyes, face beet red. She wasn’t about to yell through the glass to answer her, so she continued working as usual. It was all she could to not screw up, trying not to fumble or drop anything. This wasn’t fair. 

Gina couldn’t stop smiling, intently watching her do the whole first window before realizing she was the one staring this time. She had only put her head down for about five minutes when her laptop dinged with a new email. She opened it and then quickly glanced up at Rosa. She was smirking, phone in hand. She simply gestured to read it.

 

_ It wasn’t too hard to find you on the faculty directory. As if. _

 

Gina typed out a quick response and sent it back. They both waited for it to come through and she could hear Rosa’s giggle through the solid window.

 

_ How’s it hanging? _

 

Rosa smiled at her before getting back to work. This was her third last window after all. 

The two focused on their respective tasks from then on, sneaking in glances every once in a while. Gina liked how Rosa’s brows furrowed every time she had to put some elbow grease into a spot. Rosa liked when Gina’s tongue stuck out when she concentrated on a passage of the textbook.

When she finished Rosa tapped on the window. She motioned Gina to meet her downstairs and started lowering her rig.

She wasn’t going to call out Gina on running downstairs but she did think it was suspicious how fast she got outside to wait for her. 

“It’s a small world,” Rosa said, hopping off the rig.

Gina beamed. “I’m not complaining. Are you done for the day?”

Rosa nodded. “I’ve gotta get the truck back to HQ.” 

Gina raised an eyebrow at that. 

Rosa laughed again. “It’s what my coworker calls the shop. He has a compulsive need to make everything sound better than it is.”

“Well, what are you doing after clocking out?” Gina answered, a tinge of hope in her voice.

Rosa was already writing her number down on the back of a business card. “Hopefully buying you a drink. You know, just to pay you back for the coffee earlier.” She winked. 

Gina took it, realizing she didn’t have real pockets and instead maintained eye contact as she stuck the card in her bra. She felt a wave of satisfaction as Rosa followed the card’s journey with her mouth hanging open a bit. 

“Shaw’s Bar at 7:00 p.m.”

Rosa gathered her things and locked up the rig. “Yeah, I’ll, uh, see you there!”

Gina practically skipped back into the IA building.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosa got to Shaw's early. She had switched out her uniform to an all black ensemble, completed by combat boots with a four inch heel. 

Gina appeared as soon as the clock struck seven, still in her suit. “Hey babe.”

Rosa had never been so caught off guard by a simple nickname. For the third time today she stammered out a hello. “What do you drink?”

“Almost anything. Let’s go with a Long Island iced tea today.”

Rosa smothered a grin. “I’ve never tried one - are they actually good?”

“No word can describe what this drink is.” She calls the bartender over. “Hank, can I get two iced teas, please?”

Rosa shook her head as he started making the concoctions. “I’m paying; that was the point of this.”

Gina let her throw a couple bills on the counter and then lifted her drink in a toast. “To coffee shops.”

Rosa chuckled. “To well-tailored suits.” 

They clinked glasses and smiled at each other as they drank.

 

Rosa could hold her liquor better than most but it only took two Long Island iced teas for her to start getting sloppy. When Gina suggested a game of pool, she ordered a beer and large glass of water. This earned an eyebrow raise.

“I’m not getting a hangover,” She stated, chugging the water before joining her at the pool table. 

Gina rolled her eyes. “You’ll be fine. It’s a Friday anyways.”

“It’s a Wednesday but whatever you say, babe.” She threw the nickname back. It felt good.

Gina caught it and smiled into her drink. “Ladies first.”

It became very clear, very fast that Gina sucked at pool and that this was part of her plan. After screwing up her third turn, she cheekily asked Rosa to teach her how to line up a shot properly. Rosa had forgotten how handsy beer made her. Though the water had helped her regain some form of composure, she just couldn’t stop noticing how Gina’s button up looked untucked, riding up just above her waistband. 

Rosa stood behind her, hands sliding up Gina's arms to clasp her hands over hers. “Don't aim for where the ball is, aim for where the ball is going.”

Gina rolled her eyes. “I'm not too pretty to not know that's a hockey quote.” 

Rosa adjusted her stance so that she was holding Gina more than guiding her. “You were the one who asked for help.” 

Gina was too distracted with Rosa's body pressed against hers now to offer a retort. 

Rosa took her silence as a go ahead and together they pocketed the red ball. “There you go.” 

“I forgot we were playing pool,” Gina smiled. “Do I win something?” 

Rosa hadn't decided what to answer when they were interrupted by a group of voices. “Ms. Linetti!” 

A group of her former students walked up, excited grins on their faces. “Funny seeing you here.” 

Rosa was already on the other side of the table. “I should go.” 

Gina, overwhelmed by 21 year olds, tried to call Rosa back but didn't hear a response. 

 

Rosa threw her jacket onto a chair and flopped back onto the couch.  _ The fuck was that.  _

She kicked off her boots and grabbed the TV remote. The first channel that came on was a commercial for missed connections. 

“Fuck you,” Rosa growled at the television. She turned it back off and bounded off to the kitchen. 

Though she had intended to get a bottle of water, she grabbed another beer out of the fridge. Sitting back on the couch, she took a long swig and opened Tinder on her phone. After swiping left on 17 people in a row, she closed it and sighed.

This wasn't like her. She didn't get hung up on people, and she certainly didn't get scared off by students. 

_ She's special, idiot.  _

_ Well, drunk talking to myself isn't gonna do anything either.  _

She took her beer to the bathroom and jacked the faucet handle all the way hot. Quickly stripping, she stepped in and set the beer on the edge. Letting the scalding water wash over her, she sipped the cold beer and thought. 

Maybe this could be good. They just fit so well. But maybe this was just foolish infatuation. Who needs anyone?

Rosa was so deep in thought that she didn't see she missed the shelf. The beer bottle fell onto the porcelain tub floor and shattered. 

“Fuck!” 

She jumped out, but not before catching some pieces in her legs and feet. “Goddamn motherfucking shitty fucking shit fuckers.”

She called Jake, who helped her to the hospital. He was horrified but also intrigued by the notion of a shower beer. 

“I don't think this is the time for you to try it too, ” Rosa muttered. 

“I didn't say that!” Jake insisted, though he was clearly filing it away for another time. “Why were you out drinking on a Wednesday anyways, that's not like you.”

“I took someone out to a bar, but then I left because I'm an idiot,” she admitted. 

Jake studied her face. “Shit. This is real. This is the first real one in a while, isn't it.” 

Rosa didn't answer. She was realizing how intoxicated she still was and wasn't going to reveal any other details. Like the pool game-

He sighed. “Look, you should call this chick. Clearly there's something there. Why not see where it goes?”

Rosa just nodded as the doctor came in. 

 

He bandaged her relatively minor injuries but told her she needed a few days off work to let the cuts heal. Jake told her he and Amy could cover her, despite her protests, and put her to bed once back at her apartment. 

She woke up with a hangover but she couldn't even notice it over the pain in her feet. Groaning, she rolled over and saw Jake had plugged her phone in for her. One glance saw that it was noon and that there were three texts from Gina. 

 

_ I'm so sorry my students came by, I don't know why you left but I wish you had stayed!  _

 

_ I hope you're sleeping - maybe we can talk about this tomorrow after work again?  _

 

_ Hey babe - are you okay? I've been waiting for a peeping Rosa in my window all morning.  _

 

She needed water before answering anything. After discovering it was far too painful to walk, she crawled to the kitchen. Taking a water out of the fridge, she turned around to lean back on the door. 

 

_ Hey. I'm not avoiding you, I did something stupid last night and I'm kind of incapacitated rn _

 

Her phone went off almost immediately.

 

_ Where are you  _

 

Reluctantly she sent her address. 

 

Gina was knocking on her door within 90 minutes. Rosa had managed to unlock the door earlier (there was no way she was going to open when she was crawling around like a baby) and was sitting on her couch. 

Gina let herself in and came around the corner carrying a full tray. “Oh my God.”

“I dropped a beer bottle and cut myself,” Rosa explained, embarrassed. “I can't really walk at the moment.”

Gina set down the tray. It held painkillers, a series of essential oils and a small diffuser, a deck of cards, a DVD of  _ Love, Simon _ , as well as a DVD of  _ Legally Blonde _ , and balanced on top was a bouquet of ten pink roses. 

“What's with the diffuser?” Rosa asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“I have here some lavender, ylang-ylang, and bergamot essential oils. They will help relax you.”

“You're one of those people?”

Gina stared down at her. “There is no one like me.” 

Rosa suddenly felt the urge to try the diffuser because that response had weirdly turned her on. “Cool.” 

She picked up the roses and smelled them. “Thank you for these.”

Gina plucked them from her hands. “I'll put them in water for you.”

It suddenly occurred to Rosa how intimate this was. She had known this woman for all of twenty-four hours, and yet she was here, with a care package, and digging around her kitchen for a vase. This wasn't what she had expected. 

She was brought back by Gina re-entering the room. “The only vessel you have is an empty forty.” 

She placed it on the coffee table, rearranging the flowers and smiling at her work. 

Gina looked at Rosa, seemingly having the same realization. “Well.”

Rosa filled the silence with another thanks. “This wasn't necessary.”

“I mean, I think it might be my fault that you left and then broke a beer bottle, so yeah. It's necessary.”

Gina took a seat on the other end of the couch, allowing her space. “So why did you leave anyways?”

Rosa felt a childlike urge to pull her knees up to her chin, but she couldn't. “I guess those kids just startled me. Made me realize what I was-” She tried to think of a better word. “Doing.”

Gina tilted her head. “And what were you doing? Flirting? I just don't get why that's a bad thing.” 

Rosa sighed, frustrated. “I don't know why either! I mean, I think you're great. This is a me problem.”

Gina folded her arms. “I don't think it has to be.”

As usual, when faced with there statements, Rosa's instinct was to maintain silence. But instead she spoke what she thought. “I guess I just remembered where I was and that I had only known you for a few hours.”

Gina's face softened. “Oh. Well, if I was going too fast or being too forward, or you didn't like what I was doing-” 

“I loved what you were doing!” Rosa blurted out. She sat there wide-eyed, stunned at her own outburst. 

There was a glint in Gina's eyes now. “And what did you like about it?” 

Rosa gulped. Why was she suddenly feeling so nervous? Diazes didn't get nervous. 

Gina moved closer to her on the couch. “You liked my suit? You liked teaching me how to play pool?” Her hand wandered up Rosa's forearm. 

Rosa was frozen. She was so turned on she couldn't breath. She couldn't even feel the stinging of her injuries. 

“You liked holding me, pressing your body against mine like your life depended on it?”

She let out an almost inaudible whimper; but nothing gets by Gina.

The corner of Gina’s mouth quirks. “Oh, baby. I can already tell you’re a screamer.”

Rosa can’t handle it anymore. She openly groans and grabs Gina’s face. Gina straddles her lap and runs her hands down and through the soft, long curls. Rosa tasted so good but-

Gina suddenly pulled away and jumped onto her feet. 

Rosa blinked, a little drunk on oxytocin. “Where are you going?” She huffed.

“You’re still on bedrest. We don’t want to make anything worse do we?”

Rosa let her head fall back on the cushion. “I could kill you.”

“But then who would get you off?” Gina’s voice rang triumphant as she walked back into the kitchen.

Rosa huffed again.  _ What have I gotten myself into? _


	3. Chapter 3

Gina visited her every day for the rest of her time off. They worked their way through Rosa’s limited DVD collection, ate takeout, and make out until Gina would inevitably cut it off. It was incredibly frustrating but surprisingly hot. Rosa had never been into this kind of thing before but it was absolutely intoxicating. It wasn’t until the fifth consecutive night that Gina revealed her next step. 

“You’re walking with almost no limp now!” She remarked, sitting criss-cross on the couch with a coffee. “Do you have a follow-up appointment?”

“Of course not.” Rosa leaned on the kitchen doorway, sipping her hot chocolate. “I paid enough just to get stitched up. I don’t need some doctor telling me everything’s healed fine when I already know that.”

“I guess so.” She sipped her coffee, trying to hide her concern. “Just looking out for you, boo.”

Rosa walked over and kissed her on the forehead. “I know. So what’s the plan for tonight? Did you bring a movie?”

She sat down and moved to put her arm around Gina. 

Gina ducked her arm and straddled Rosa, gently resting in her lap. “I was thinking about something else actually.”

Rosa’s brown eyes immediately dilated. She placed her hands on Gina’s ass. “Oh?”

“What if-” Gina’s hand went straight down to cup Rosa’s crotch through her jeans. “-I touched you here? And finally find out what you taste like?”

Rosa could feel herself immediately become wet. “Yes. God, yes.” 

“And what would you say if I asked you not to cum?”

Rosa could not cover up the immediate, primal sound that came out of her. “Okay.”

Gina tugged at the hem of Rosa’s shirt and started to tug it up. “Now I want you to tell me if I’m going too fast or you want to stop, okay? Give me a word.”

“Christmas.” Rosa whispered. 

Gina pulled Rosa’s shirt over her head and threw it to the side. “Best holiday. Besides Beyonce’s birthday anyway.”

Rosa wanted to refute this but suddenly Gina had her hands on her waistband. She roughly tugged them down and out of the way. 

“Oof.” Rosa slid down the couch.

Gina pulled her up by both hands. “Bed.”

Rosa lead the way, opening her bedroom door and then lying back on the edge of the bed.

Gina leaned over her, running hands up and down and all over her torso and chest. “Do you like it sweet, my Rosa?”

“Fuck.”

“Or do you like it rough?” She twisted Rosa’s nipples as punctuation.

Rosa’s squirming was all the answer she could give.

Together they take off any clothing Rosa had left. Gina drank in Rosa’s form, sprawled out and ready for anything, all for her. “All mine,” She whispered. “Just for me.”

Rosa bit her lip and that set Gina off again. She dropped to her knees and roughly pulled Rosa’s legs to hang over the side of the bed. Rosa put a pillow under her head, and then tried handing Gina one as well. 

“Do you want a pill- oh!”

Gina’s tongue had slipped between her legs for one long stroke, causing Rosa to lose her train of thought. “So wet already. All for me.” Each breath of air just barely stimulated Rosa and her slender hips writhed around, looking for contact. “Can you say please?”

Rosa glared down at her. “Gina.”

“Yes, Rosa? Manners matter.”

“It’s been four days of this, just fucking eat me out.”

“Say please.”

“ _ Jesucristo _ ,” Rosa swore under her breath.

Gina was silent, running her hands up and down Rosa’s thighs unconsciously. Her breath hitched at the use of Spanish. Rosa noticed - maybe she did have the upper hand. 

Rosa took a deep breath. “ _ Por favor _ .” (Please.)

“Please what?” Gina choked. 

“ _ Quiero que me chupes por favor _ .” (I want you to eat me, please.) Rosa whispered, eyes locked with Gina’s like if they looked away the world would end.

Gina wrapped her arms around Rosa’s legs and devoured her cunt. Rosa’s hands tangled in Gina’s long hair, only encouraging Gina’s appetite. She slowly worked her to the brink of orgasm, aggressively flicking her clit with her tongue. Rosa’s back began to arch. 

“ _ Continua _ .” (Keep going.) Rosa begged. 

Gina slowed down, adjusting her position and beginning to use her tongue to fuck Rosa. Rosa pulled her face as close as she could, repeating her name like a prayer till she was ready to orgasm - and again, Gina changed tactics. One hand crept up to twist Rosa’s hard nipples, while the other came around to replace Gina's mouth. She circled Rosa's clit with her thumb. 

Rosa's eyes rolled back and she sobbed out every word. “Gina,  _ please _ .” She managed to focus on the clock hanging on the wall. “How has it been two hours- Gina!” 

The other woman looked positively windswept. She continued to tease Rosa but more gently now. “You can say the word if you have to.”

She shakes her head vehemently. “Fuck no.” 

However, she was white-knuckling the blankets and whined, “ _ Pero estoy tan cerca _ .” (I am so close.)

Those words almost broke Gina’s resolve but she pulled away a moment before Rosa could climax. “I want to hear your manners again.”

“Please, I need you, I need anything,” Rosa begged. “I just need to cum.”

“Do you have any toys, babygirl?” 

Rosa nodded frantically. 

“I want to watch you finish yourself off,” Gina decided. 

Rosa, shaking, leaned off the bed and opened a bottom drawer. She chose her Hitachi and plugged it in. She looked up and realized Gina was now naked. Her jaw dropped as she stared at the beautiful woman in front of her. She could see Gina was also soaking wet. 

“Wh- What do you want me to do?” 

Gina lounged on the end of the bed, casually touching herself but already unraveling. “I want to see you. Get into a position where I can see you.”

Rosa rearranged and leaned back on the pillows, holding the wand over her cunt with two hands. “And?” 

“Put it on the lowest level.” Gina breathed. Seeing Rosa from a new angle was doing things to her. 

Rosa immediately inhaled as she switch it on. “Oh, fuck.” 

Gina only waited for about ten seconds before commanding her to turn it up to the next level. Another ten seconds, another command. In one minute Rosa was writhing against the toy. Gina had two fingers in her own cunt as she curled them in and out. Another hand was roughly groping her own breasts. 

“I'm going to count down,” Gina stated, stumbling over her words slightly. “Then you can cum. Look at me as long as you can.”

Rosa nodded again. 

“Ten. Nine. Eight…”

Rosa's back arched. “Oh god.”

“Seven. Six. Five.”

“Gina…”

“Four. Three. Two.”

They stared at each other, memorizing every detail of the other's form touching themselves.

“One.”

Rosa saw stars. Then she saw nothing. Then she realized she had stopped screaming. Gina held her, gently taking the Hitachi back and tucking it away into it's drawer. She wrapped both arms around her and kissed her forehead. Her thumb ran back and forth over Rosa's shoulder. 

“How are you, babygirl?” Gina asked quietly after a few minutes.

“Fuck.” Rosa whispered. Her body was completely lax. If an asteroid hit right now she wouldn't care. 

Gina kissed her again and they fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if there are any errors in that Spanish - I openly admit it was google translated. If I need to change anything let me l know!

**Author's Note:**

> I know Columbia and where Shaw's Bar would exist in Brooklyn are wildly different neighbourhoods but work with me on this.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, and let me know if you want more, or any ideas you have!


End file.
